


Transcendence | 超越

by Aurivita



Category: Cloud Atlas (2012), Cloud Atlas - All Media Types, Cloud Atlas - David Mitchell
Genre: Clouds, Depressing, Letters, M/M, Tragedy, makes me want to cry, poor rufus, robert's suicide, sixsmith's pov, transcendence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurivita/pseuds/Aurivita
Summary: 一封Sixsmith给Robert的信，关于他对Robert自杀的一些想法。有点令人沮丧。
Relationships: Robert Frobisher/Rufus Sixsmith
Kudos: 2





	Transcendence | 超越

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Transcendence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461424) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 译者按：是刀！慎入！但是我愿意将其定义为含泪的微笑……原作写得很不错，个人很喜欢作者的“lots of references to clouds”，第一次看的时候也哭惨了……当然也会微笑，毕竟这超越了生死的爱值得为之微笑。

比利时，布鲁日，西德海姆

1931

我挚爱的Robert,  
我在你所住旅馆客房的浴室里写下这封信。我一边呜咽，一边写信，越过瓷砖凝望着你。你几乎凉透了，所有生的气息和精魂，都要流尽了。所有的云也都散了。但当我瞥见窗子，我也确能看见，一个全新的你正到来。或者，也可能是原来的那个你，不过是一种新的形式罢了。我觉得我该告诉你我是如何来到这里的。我该告诉你，如果你想知道的话。  
今天早晨5点，我匆匆穿过比利时的街道，凛冽的空气抽打着我的脸。奔跑时匆忙看着飞驰而过的建筑，心同样在飞驰。Robert, Robert，你在哪？我知道你在这儿的。小镇的上空云卷云舒，旋转变幻，简直是永不停止变化的物质漩涡。永远不会与之前一样……而是超越。视线被一个打着“旅馆”字样的牌子定住。Robert！我猛地推开门，从前的我从不知道自己竟有这般力量，我几乎是飞着到了前台。  
“他在哪！Robert Frobisher，告诉我房号！”  
我知道我看起来一定像极了一个疯子——一个英国绅士，发狂似的瞪圆了眼，颤抖着喊叫。你肯定觉得这很好笑。  
“房号——是216客房”，经理的英语口音很重，说得结结巴巴。  
冲上旋转楼梯，心脏狂跳不止。我听到一声枪响，响亮而刺耳。我停住了。整个的我，连同心脏、呼吸和思想。几秒钟过去，又重新开始。不，不！以一种即便是你也会被我超过的速度 爬上楼梯，213,214,215——在那！一脚踢开门，隐约听到门重重地摔到墙上。  
我发疯般呼喊你的名字，叫着“Robert！Robert！”  
扫了眼厨房和卧室。你并不在那。又看到浴室，我冲了进去。打开门。你的确在那，仍然在那，躺在浴缸里，手握着卢格尔手枪。毛巾裹着你的头。血。仍有血从你体内流出，顺着墙往下，在地板上凝结。我不记得我从什么时候开始哭泣……楼梯，主卧，当我看到你，我在你身旁跪下，搂着你的头，将你抱在怀里。那时你还是温暖的。墙上的挂钟走到5:05。窗外，云在移动，幻化成烟，穿过青空，直到未知的彼方。和你坐在一起，大约持续了15分钟。  
将你轻轻放回浴缸，我离开了浴室。环顾四周，有一沓乐谱在你的梳妆台上。是云图六重奏。你我都明白我在音乐方面是何等的白痴，但我看着那些音符，能感觉到内心有某种东西在苏醒、搅动着，而我不清楚它是什么抑或它意味着什么。但我望着你毫无生气的躯体，灵魂从那里溜走，我能真切地知道，死亡，只不过是个界线。就像你经常说的那样，“一切界线都只是陈规，等待着被超越。”我们的灵魂在时光里穿过，仿若云朵穿过天空。即使改变了形态，大小和存在方式，也仍是旧时少年，正如云一样。  
谨以最深沉的爱，  
Rufus Sixsmith


End file.
